Talk:Crimson Beast Tamer/@comment-108.12.181.7-20130101203530/@comment-5330680-20130116032235
Gigantech Commander, Mastema, Tail Joe, and Chigasumi are all commons. They are not valuable. Units like these have either hard to attain skills, situational skills, or skills that cannot be controlled and/or are able to be countered easily. Gigantech Commander will not get the boost if the amount of rear guards is tied or less than your opponent's. Seeing as how one objective is to have a good battle position and a somewhat full field it will simply be an 8k unit that has only an intercept to offer since its attacks will be too weak. Mastema depends on damage. More difficult to control. Tail Joe, just don't boost or something like that. Chigasumi is a Nubatama who depends on hand size. Nubatama lacks the support to pull this off. Its G3 unit that does help is weak. A 9k Vanguard leaves you open to so many attacks. Other units are kind of useless since one needs to take up valuable spots for other units (G0) and the other one I don't feel like looking up. Also keep in mind the Nubatama usually require a Nubatama Vanguard. These units are splashable but usually work best in their own decks since that is the clan's objective. Crimson is also difficult to pull off when it is not in a Pale Moon deck. Yet it is a double rare because it has so much support in its own clan and yes it is pretty strong. But easily counterable. All of them are. 9k Boosters are usually clan specific. Non-splashable. Toypugal leaves you at a disadvantage. Young Pegasus Knight is hard to pull off in a deck that does nto soul charge often. In fact, most Royal Paladin decks do not revolve around soul charging. You want to try a dual can? Doreen the Thruster is a double rare. Justifies its high cost and good skill. Yet, Doreen has the chance of being soulcharged in her own clan, put as damage, and I do not believe it can be searched so you might not get her. Palamedes is a triple rare and in my opinion, not a good one. Having two rear guards that are Grade 3s leaves ou somewhat exposed since you will only have one intercept and if you are running Special Interceptors you are making up for the power gain with power loss in the rear. Master Fraude is a vanguard specific unit. Same for Seifried and Metatron. If you're just complaining about being hit by a little power boost just use a more defensive deck. Bermudas are pretty defensive. Build up a defense to the increased power levels. Use Cross Rides, use 11k Vanguards. Do whatever it takes. People must evolve with the game or be left behind. I think the main point I am trying to drive is that there are powerful units, but you should not get butthurt over units being strong. And it is not their name that makes them expensive. It is their skill and potential. The people who create these cards know this and balance it out with a high rarity or skills that can be counteracted or do not work 100% of the time. I could have a clan specific unit that gains infinite power but have such an impossible cost to pay it would be useless. sure, one guy may be able to pul it off, but how often? And that was a very long rant. I am very sorry to whoever decides to read this but this comment was just.... Uuuuugh.